Aprisionados
by Anzhelika Ksyusha
Summary: Eran homólogos, parecidos pero totalmente opuestos; y se odiaban. Eran hielo y fuego chocando en cada encuentro, y ninguno se imaginó en qué sentido cambiaría todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rojos mayormente, Verdes y Azules.


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece(bueno, si, la trama de la historia), todo es obra de su respectivo autor. Si por mi fuera, abría Blossick hasta en la sopa(?)

.

.

.

* * *

Seis estelas de coloridos matices peleándose en una igualada pelea se desarrollaba bajo el cielo azul y engañosamente apacible de Tonsville. Iban y venían, repartiendo puñetazos, patadas, rayos láser y todo lo que tuviesen a la mano para atacar. Desde su creación hace once años ya exactos, las Powerpuff Girls siempre habían sido superiores a sus homólogos masculinos, pero desde que revivieron de entre los muertos gracias a Him estos habían vuelto mucho más poderosos. Y peligrosos, claro está. Más astutos, tanto así que a pesar de ganar siempre cada una de sus batallas ya se les estaba haciendo bastante difícil alrededor de los dos últimos años; los chicos después de todo no les daban tregua y siempre que podían acababan peleando.

—¡Toma esto imbécil!—la voz de Buttercup refulgió como un relámpago iracundo, lanzando una poderosa bola de energia que Butch logró esquivar muy a su pesar, dando de lleno con el edificio de enfrente volándolo en pedazitos. Blossom lo lamentó desde su posición mientras peleaba con el líder de los chicos, pero que se le iba a hacer, no podía pensar ingenuamente que no habrían daños. Siempre los había con los Rowdyruff Boys. Afortunadamente Bubbles había evacuado con su súper velocidad a toda la gente cercana.

—Te estás haciendo lenta, nena—la provocó el pelinegro con una sonrisíta confiada,Buttercup se crispó mientras se lanzaba hacía él hecha una furia. Butch rió con un brillo de locura asomando sus orbes verde oscuro y nuevamente se limitaron a seguir repartiéndose de forma brusca y animal el mayor daño posible.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Bubbles y Boomer tampoco se daban tanta tregua, no eran tan salvajes como los pelinegros, y aunque a Bubbles ya se estaba cansando de la misma rutina (y siempre había pensado -ingenuamente desde el punto de vista de sus dos hermanas- que ya era hora de una alianza) Boomer parecía un autómata, no dejándole otra opción que seguirle el ritmo. De todas las batallas, podían por lo menos alardear que pese a que la más "fuerte" era entre sus respectivos hermanos del medio, ellos eran los más veloces, y eso lo demostraban sus estelas azules a penas lográndose distinguir del cielo por el ojo humano.

Y si ellos eran los más rápidos y Buttercup con Butch los más...bruscos, por decirlo así, sin duda los rojos eran ingenio puro. En cada batalla nunca se quitaban los ojos de encima, anticipándose a cada movimiento como si fuese un juego de ajedrez. Brick era tosco y agresivo, pero cuando se trataba de su homólogo, sus instintos quedaban sepultados en una caja de arena y todo era mecánicamente pensado y anticipado. Y es que no había otra forma de luchar con alguien como Blossom a la par que no fuera esa.

—¿Nunca se cansaran?—dijo de pronto la líder de las chicas, entrecerrando la mirada fija en Brick con atisbos de cansancio, ¡estaba tan harta, después de todo!. No esperaba que el contestara, realmente, pero esa sonrisita auto suficiente del imbécil ése no hizo sino causarle exasperación.

—Claro que si, Rosadita. Me cansaré cuando vea tu cara barrer el suelo por donde piso—hizo una pausa, ensanchando su sonrisa—. O quizá no—Blossom rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes una enferma obsesión por mi, Brick—esta vez el chico no respondió sino que arremetió de lleno contra ella, acabando entonces con el breve intercambio verbal.

A lo lejos los ciudadanos ya ni atención le prestaban a lo que arriba de sus cabezas ocurriese, confiados de que las supernenas no perderían, por lo que hacían justo lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que ocurriera la batalla aérea. Más sin embargo, El Alcalde miraba todo desde primera fila en su cómoda oficina con un par de binoculares en la mano y una pose pensativa; a su lado el frasco de pepinillos abierto pero sin tocar. La señorita Bellum, extrañada de que el Alcalde estuviese pensando en otra cosa aparte de sus pepinillos avinagrados se le acercó, curiosa pero siempre respetuosa.

—¿En qué piensa, señor?

—Bueno...—dudó unos momentos; su vocesita chillona haciendo una pausa—. Realmente esos rufiancitos son fuertes, ¿verdad?—La señorita Bellum alzó una ceja, a pesar de que de entre toda su mata de pelo rojo no se le alcanzó a notar.

—Creo que nos hemos dado cuenta de eso desde que tenían cinco años, señor.

—Lo sé, lo sé—desestimó con un gesto el alcalde—. Últimamente los indices de criminalidad han bajado más de lo esperado gracias a nuestras heroínas, y casi siempre son esos mocosos los que causan destrozos.

El Alcalde soltó una risita.

—¿No sería maravilloso que se aliaran a nuestras heroínas?—Bellum tuvo que admitir que si, teniendo en cuenta sus poderes casi igualados, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero veía absurdo el como esos chicos podrían pasarse al "Lado del bien"—. Señorita Bellum, por favor llame al profesor. Lo quiero mañana mismo aquí, a esta misma hora.

—Muy bien señor—asintió la voluptuosa mujer, y antes de abandonar el despacho preguntó:—. ¿Tiene un buen plan?

—Digamos que si—murmuró tres octavas más altos, para después enfrascarse en un buen plan, ¡ya era hora de que esos chavales aprendiesen lo que significaba la palabra corrección! (y él de que hiciese su trabajo de Alcalde como dios manda)

.

.

.

Las Powerpuff Girls volvieron esa tarde alrededor de las siete de la tarde, sucias, cansadas, pero sin duda satisfechas. Habían vuelto a ganar, para gran orgullo de Buttercup, que lucía un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda como si fuese un trofeo.

—No veo porque debas estar tan contenta, Buttercup. Butch es un animal—dijo de pronto la más pequeña de las tres, la cual lucía igual de cansada, con moretones y rasguños superficiales, mientras observaba preocupada el corte. Buttercup rió.

—Claro que si, hermanita. Que no ves como el memo de Butch quedó, ¡parecía un espantapájaros!—se burló dando unas volteretas en el aire. Blossom la secundó en la afirmación:

—En efecto, sobretodo con esos pelos que cargaba—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa semi-oculta, refiriéndose a su pelo engominado en pinchos, que no era muy de su gusto. Buttercup le correspondió la sonrisa, inesperadamente la adolescencia las había unido más.

—Si, esos tontos volvieron a ser papilla una vez más—se regodeó mientras aterrizaban las tres en la puerta de su casa, abriéndolas suavemente, encontrándose la sala y el comedor vacios. El profesor aparentemente no estaba a la vista.

—¿Profesor?—llamó Bubbles tallándose los ojos, queriéndose despedir de su padre antes de encerrarse en la ducha para quitarse toda la porquería de su clásico traje de heroína. Las otras hermanas no eran la excepción, aunque con mucha probabilidad a Buttercup no le preocupase estar llena de lodo o sangre seca, después de todo, ¡siempre estaba así! Sea en el futboll, en las batallas, en sus peleas bravuconas...

—¡Profesor!, ¿Está por ahí?,¿donde estará el viejo?—"¡Buttercup!" llamaron sus hermanas con tono de reprimenda, la chica les devolvió una sonrisilla nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Buttercup, te he escuchado!—la voz del profesor sonó muy cercana, pues se encontraba en el segundo laboratorio que había construido hace algunos años atrás, justo al lado del comedor—. ¿Cómo les fue, chicas?, ¿fue muy duro?—una nota de preocupación se dejó entrever en tan solo escuchar el tono de voz de Utonium, claramente sabía que sus niñas les había tocado batallar con sus homólogos malignos.

—Estaba todo controlado, profesor. Los Rowdyruff Boys fueron nuevamente derrotados—el profesor suspiró con alivio al escuchar la voz calmada de Blossom. Obviamente sabía por las noticias que sus niñas habían ganado, pero sabía que cada vez las batallas con esos chicos eran más largas y pesadas, y el profesor temía que fueran severamente lastimadas. Al alzar su cabeza para verlas (pues estaba enfrascado en un nuevo invento) se preocupó en extremo al ver la cortada de Buttercup.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!—preguntó, levantándose y yendo hasta su niñita ruda—. Ven, Buttercup. Busquemos el kid de primeros auxilios...-dijo al mirarle detenidamente la herida, la muchacha asintió sabiendo de antemano el histerismo de su padre si se negaba a ser atendida pero es que, ¡era solo un rasguño!.

—Si, si, profesor—suspiró, obviando las ganas de rodar los ojos y dejándole al creador agarrar su mano delicadamente para llevarla al laboratorio.

—¡Buenas noches, profesor!—dijeron Bubbles y Blossom, la primera sonriendo dulcemente y la otra negando con la cabeza divertida.

—Bueno...—Bubbles la miró sonriendo en disculpa, pero en un segundo...desapareció. Blossom parpadeó—. ¡Me pido el baño!—y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente. Blossom se encogió de hombros (después de todo era ya una rutina que la rubia aprovechase su velocidad para apoderarse del baño), mirando sus propios daños, menos mal que eran súper niñas y se curaban rápidamente, pensó en como estarían los chicos y solo se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un Brick ardiendo en cólera. Esperaba no verlos en un buen tiempo...

Qué equivocada estaba.

.

Los Rowdyruff no estaban muy contentos, como había imaginado la chica. De todos, probablemente el que peor humor cargaba fuera Brick (aunque Butch no estaba tan lejos); estaba tan jodidamente harto de que siempre las estúpidas esas les ganaran...Apretó sus puños y la sangre seca que habitaba en sus manos lastimadas se volvió fresca inmediatamente. Boomer tragó saliva, encogiéndose en el sillón alerta, no muy contento tampoco, pero no se comparaba al geniecillo de Brick. Sabiamente lo mejor en estos casos era ni hablarle, por lo menos hasta que se le pasase la rabia(y no se arriesgaría a ser utilizado como bolsa de boxeo, muchas gracias). La última vez que había dicho algo 'reconfortante' como "Pero estuvimos mas cerca que la última vez..." sus hermanos con inmenso cariño -léase el sarcasmo- metieron su cabecita rubia en el váter...Así que, no gracias, el pasaba de todo.

—Pero qué mierda—masculló un malgeniado Butch mirándose en el espejo roto del baño. Sus cabellos perfectamente en pinchos rebeldes se habían echado a perder, joder. Ahora su cabello parecía un afro por tanto viento, sol y salvajismo. Boomer se tapó la boca con su mano izquierda, con ganas de soltar una buena carcajada, pero reprimiéndose a duras penas. Joder a Butch justo después de haber sido apaleado por la bebita llorica no era lo mejor...

Brick en otras circunstancias se hubiese burlado,_ en otras_ circunstancias.

—Maldita powerpuff verde...—murmuró Butch entre dientes, tratando de alisar su cabello con más gomina y cuando quedó relativamente decente se volteó hacía Brick, Butch al contrario que Boomer no le temía, más si lo respetaba y sabía cuando podía y cuando no meterse con su hermano mayor.

—Tío, ¿Cuando la venganza?

El pelirrojo de largo cabello entrecerró los ojos cual rendijas peligrosas. Se paseó hacía la ventana llena de polvo, observando la oscuridad que envolvía todo el cielo; tan oscura como él. Cómo ellos. Al final, su expresión sombría se combinó con una sonrisa maléfica. Peligrosa y que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Pronto—fue todo lo que dijo, y por esta vez, Butch calló.

* * *

**Continuación..**.


End file.
